


black and blue

by annalyia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Or does he, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Sparring, Training, i write a lot of gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: allura wonders if things will be like they were before, even though she isn't really sure what that means





	black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> for [kat](https://www.kittykatkatfish.tumblr.com)

Allura lets out a soft huff as she relaxes her stance.  She feels cool sweat trickle down her face, her spine, the only sign of her exertion.  Her breathing is still steady, and she doesn’t feel even a dull ache in her muscles. Standing up straight, she smiles at Shiro.  He returns her kind gesture with a cool, easy gaze, expression not giving away any of his emotions.

“How are you doing?” she asks.  It’s not that she’s trying to make him lower his guard, or looking for cracks in his defenses, but an if an opportunity were to arise, she would not hesitate.  

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.  “I’m fine, princess. What about you?”

Her smile grows.  “I’m doing quite all right.”

“Ready for another round?”

“Always.”

Shiro and Allura drop once more into their preferred fighting stances.  There is another flurry of blows, each person landing glancing hits, but nothing truly damaging.

The hits are merely reminders, warnings, of their true ability.

It is just sparring, after all.  

This time, Shiro yields.  He takes a few steps back, creating a respectful distance between himself and Allura.  The rise and fall of his chest is the only physical sign of the toll of training.

Allura frowns.  Shiro is not the type to back down, especially not to her.  “Is everything okay?”

He nods, and she does not miss the slight flush on his cheeks.  “Yeah, no worries. I’m just…” He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts.  He pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. “Tired.”

She tilts her head to the side, confusion evident on her face.  “You normally don’t tire this easily,” she says carefully. “Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?”  She knows that he hasn’t been the same since he returned, since he reclaimed his role as the pilot of the Black Lion, but this is...different.  His moods have been fluctuating more often than not -- one moment he is unbothered and the next he is shouting at his teammates, annoyed with their behavior.  She has grown used to his formality, to his closed personality, but normally she finds herself able to coax at least a little information out of him. They have a bond, she likes to think.  (There’s even some sort of attraction between them, but she always pushes that to the back of her mind. There are more important things in this universe than whether or not she has feelings for someone.)  

Shiro’s eyes drift down before meeting hers.  A corner of his mouth tugs up, almost like he is trying to reassure her that there is nothing to worry about.  “I’m fine,” he replies absently, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“Would you prefer if we did not continue our training?”

“No, no, we can continue.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Allura, I am.”

She starts, surprised by his use of her name.  Shiro always tries to keep some semblance of professionalism, of rank between them (even though, technically, he outranks her now that she is the Blue Paladin).  

He takes advantage of her momentary lapse of concentration.  

In a split second, Allura finds herself being flipped in the air, soaring over Shiro’s shoulders before landing on her back.  Hard. She is thankful for her armor.

“I see,” she says, still lying on the ground.  

Shiro stands over her, grinning (she is glad to see that his exhaustion was only temporary).  “I told you I was ready.”

She flushes.  “That is true.”

He extends a hand.  “I’m sorry.”

“It is fine,” she says, gladly accepting his help.  Once she is standing again, she sweeps her foot in a low arc, sweeping his legs from underneath him.  Caught off guard, Shiro falls, landing flat on his back.

“I deserved that,” he says, staring at the high ceiling of the training room.  

It is Allura’s turn to gloat.  And she does so as she stands over him, giddy enough that her grin is wide on her face.  She extends a hand to him. “Need any help?”

She can see the gears turn in Shiro’s head as he debates how to answer her.  He is thinking about something, but she isn’t sure what it is.

He reaches his left hand up, taking hers in his own.  His skin is smooth and cool to the touch. He holds her hand gently, delicately, with a softness that she did not know he possessed, and she eases into his touch.  

And then, once she has helped him stand, he pulls her in close.  

She lets out a squeak of surprise. “Shiro?”

He doesn’t respond, just brings her in for a hug.  Her hands rest on his chest as his arms wrap around her.

“Shiro?” she repeats.  She is vaguely uncomfortable.  Not because of her fledgling feelings, but because this is not something she expected from him.  

She did not expect him to care as well.

“Sometimes you just need a hug,” is all he says.  His forehead rests on her shoulder despite their height difference.

Taking a deep breath, Allura allows herself to relax.  Her hands travel from his chest to his shoulders, which are, for once, slouched.  “Is this better?”

She feels his head move in what she assumes is a nod.  She smiles.

Then, all of a sudden, Shiro stiffens.  His hands move from around her waist to her shoulders and he gently pushes her away.  

She tries not to let her disappointment show.  

“Sorry, princess,” he says, not meeting her eyes, his cheeks stained red.  “I should have asked.”

“Shiro, I don’t mind,” she says softly, carefully.  She hopes he notices the weight behind those few words.  

When he meets her eyes, she’s sure he did not miss the hint.  His lips curve into a tired smile. “I’m glad,” he replies, just as carefully.  

But then the moment is over.  Shiro’s shoulders are rolled back and his professional attitude has returned.  “Do you think you have another round in you, princess?” he asks.

Allura swallows the lump in her throat and struggles to keep her expression neutral.  “For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bad friend and this fic is over a month late but happy birthday kat!!! i hope you like it even tho it's like 2k words shorter than your bday fic last year ;----;
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! :)


End file.
